yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 176
Rainbow Neos, Protector of Bonds VS Clear Vicious Knight, is the one hundred and seventy-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson continue their duel against Nightshroud to save Yusuke Fujiwara. Nightshroud uses Trap Cards to manipulate the attacks and attributes of his opponent's monsters, while Jaden and Jesse narrowly avoid defeat after defeat. Summary Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson continue their duel with Nightshroud in an attempt to save Yusuke Fujiwara at the behest of Honest. Having Summoned "Clear Vice Dragon", Nightshroud attacks, but Jaden saves his "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" with "Hero Shield". Since "Clear Vice Dragon" switches to defense position after attacking, and it's defense is zero, Jesse believe he has an opportunity to destroy it. However, Nightshroud counters with "Attribute Gravity", forcing "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" and "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to both attack Jaden's "Flame Wingman", as they are all of the WIND-attribute. With "Clear World" still active, and Jesse controlling the WATER-attribute "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise", he is forced to discard the last card in his hand at the end of his turn. Jaden also attempts to destroy "Clear Vice Dragon" while it is in defense position, but Nightshroud has "Attribute Chameleon" ready, which changes "Flame Wingman's" attribute from WIND to WATER, meaning that "Attribute Gravity" forces it to attack "Emerald Tortoise" instead. Honest appears, and reveals that Fujiwara could not deal with the death of his parents, and that is what ultimately led down the path to darkness. He claims that they are the ones who forgot about him. After enrolling in Duel Academy, Fujiwara made many friends, including Atticus Rhodes and Zane Truesdale. Eventually, his sorrow drove him to tear down his photographs of them and his parents, and begin his research into the occult, after sealing "Honest" away to protect him. Honest states that he never forgot about Fujiwara. Nightshroud attacks Jaden with "Clear Vice Dragon", but Jesse saves him using "Cut Jewel". Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" using "Hero Signal", but "Clear World" forces him to play with his hand revealed, as "Sparkman" is a LIGHT-attribute monster. Jesse then activates "Rainbow Gravity", Special Summoning "Rainbow Dragon" since he has all seven Crystal Beasts either on the field or in his Graveyard. Jesse activates it's effect, removing the Crystal Beasts in his Graveyard from play to return all cards on the field to the owner's Decks, thus thwarting Nightshroud's combo of "Attribute Gravity" and "Attribute Chameleon". This also stops the effects of "Clear World", so the darkness dissolves and the Trueman clones reappear on the sidelines. Jaden Summons "Honest", hoping to clear Fujiwara's head, but it fails. Nightshroud Summons "Clear Vicious Knight", whose attack points increase by the attack points of his opponent's strongest monster. He attacks Jaden, but Jesse sacrifices the remainder of his Life Points to discard "Rainbow Dragon" with "The One to be Protected" to negate all damage to Jaden. Jesse collapses, unconscious. Jaden activates "Name of a Friend", which functions as a Spell Monster, allowing Jaden to treat it is a monster with the same name as one in an opponent's Graveyard. He chooses Jesse's "Rainbow Dragon", letting him use "Polymerization" to fuse it with "Elemental Hero Neos" and Fusion Summon" "Rainbow Neos". Nightshroud's hold on Fujiwara begins to weaken. Jaden discards "Honest", increasing the attack of "Rainbow Neos" by that of "Clear Vicious Knight", enabling him to win the duel, as the spirit of Honest releases Fujiwara was Nightshroud's control. The attack also vaporizes all of the Trueman clones. Jesse regains consciousness, but the eclipse has not ended, perplexing them. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Nightshroud's turn * Attacks "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", with "Clear Vice Dragon", and the latter's attack increases from zero to double that attack of it's target, to 4200 but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Shield", which equips to "Flame Wingman", and lets him destroy it instead of "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". He also draws a card for every 1000 damage taken (Jaden 1300) * The effect of "Clear Vice Dragon" switches it to defense position. * Sets a card. Jesse's turn * Attacks "Clear Vice Dragon" with "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle", but Nightshroud activates his face-down "Attribute Gravity", forcing all attack position monsters to battle monsters of the same attribute. Thus, "Cobalt Eagle" attacks "Flame Wingman" instead (Jesse 2100). "Cobalt Eagle" moves to the Spell & Trap Card Zone, not the Graveyard, so "Flame Wingman's" effect does not activate. * Due to "Attribute Gravity", "Sapphire Pegasus" is forced to attack "Flame Wingman" as they are both WIND-attribute monsters (Jesse 1800). "Sapphire Pegasus" moves to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. * Activates his face-down "Rare Value", sending "Sapphire Pegasus" to the Graveyard to draw two cards. * Sets two cards. * "Clear World" forces him to discard a card as he still controls the WATER-attribute "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise". Jaden's turn * Attacks "Clear Vice Dragon" with "Flame Wingman", but Nightshroud activates his face-down "Attribute Chameleon", changing "Flame Wingman's" attribute from WIND to WATER, thus forcing it battle "Emerald Tortoise" due to "Attribute Gravity". Jesse's Spell & Trap Card Zone is full, so "Emerald Tortoise" is sent to the Graveyard, and "Flame Wingman"s" effect inflicts damage to Jesse equal to his destroyed monster's attack points (Jesse 1200). * Sets a card. Nighshroud's turn * Switches "Clear Vice Dragon" to attack position. * Attacks "Flame Wingman" with "Clear Vice Dragon", with the latter's effect increasing it's attack points to double that of it's target, to 4200. Jesse activates "Cut Jewel", sending "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" from his Deck to the Graveyard to halve the attack of "Flame Wingman" to 1050, thus also halving "Clear Vice Dragon's" to 2100 (Jaden 250). * Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in attack position. * Jesse activates his face-down "Rainbow Gravity", allowing him to Special Summon "Rainbow Dragon" (4000/0) in attack position as he has all seven Crystal Beasts either on the field or in the Graveyard. * Summons "Clear Cube" (0/0) in attack position. * During the End Phase, Jaden draws a card due to "Cut Jewel's" effect, while "Clear World" forces him to play with his hand revealed as he has the LIGHT-attribute "Sparkman" face-up. His hand consists of "Reverse of Neos", "Fake Hero" and "Honest". Jesse's turn * Activates "Rainbow Dragon's" effect, removing "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle", "Emerald Tortoise", "Sapphire Pegasus", "Topaz Tiger" in his Graveyard from play to return all cards on the fields to their owner's Decks. * When "Clear Cube" is removed from field, Nightshroud can Special Summon another one (0/0) in it's place in defense position. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Honest" (1100/1900) in attack position. * Attacks and destroys "Clear Cube", whose effects Special Summons another one (0/0) in defense position. Nightshroud's turn * Tributes "Clear Cube" to Summon "Clear Vicious Knight". He can do so with one Tribute because his opponents control monsters. * Since "Clear Vicious Knight" is the only monster Nightshroud controls, he may activate it's effect to add the attack of his opponent strongest face-up monster to it's own. That monster is "Honest", so "Clear Vicious Knight's" attack increases to 3400. * Attacks "Honest" with "Clear Vicious Knight", but Jesse activates "The One to be Protected", discarding "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to negate the damage done to Jaden, but taking damage himself equal to the attack of the discarded monster (Jesse 0). Jaden's turn * Activates "Fifth Hope", shuffling "Elemental Hero Wildheart", "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" from his Graveyard into his Deck, then drawing two cards. * Activates "O - Oversoul", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in attack position. * Activates "Name of a Friend", which lets him Special Summon it as a monster with the same name as one in his opponent's Graveyard. He chooses Jesse's "Rainbow Dragon". * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Rainbow Dragon" with "Neos" to Fusion Summon "Rainbow Neos" (4500/3000) in attack position. * "Clear Vicious Knight's" effect activates, increasing it's attack by that of "Rainbow Neos", to 6800. * Activates "Honest's" effect to return it to his hand. * Attacks "Clear Vicious Knight" with "Rainbow Neos", discarding "Honest" to increase the attack of "Rainbow Neos" by that of "Clear Vicious Knight" to 11,300. (Nightshroud 0). Featured cards